Jumbled Memories
by ChatNoirMalheureux
Summary: It had been two years after a certain "incident" involving Amu and her companions. Unfortunately, she now suffers from amnesia, her memories a jumbled jigsaw at the back of her head. And that memory wasn't all cheery.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

---

There she lay on her bed, in a plane bound for Japan. Soon they would land; her honey-golden eyes filled with excitement and enthusiasm. It was a fresh start and a new beginning, a new life of luxury and happiness.

Yes, it was indeed her start, since this is where everything will begin, where it would all start. Her memories of the past are but a jumbled jigsaw puzzle, hardly any chances to be solved by anyone, not even her. Now, the pieces are just sitting behind the shadows at the back of her head, waiting to be seen or be thrown away.

What were the odds? Her life was practically perfect. Her family had their own private plane, which they were currently using. Summerhouses, villas, mansions and even private resorts! What more could she ask for?

Just friends and lost happy memories.

It's one simple wish every teenager wants to achieve. Believe me, emo or not. And take note that this particular pink-haired, teenage youth isn't emo. I think.

_Attention, we would be landing in approximately fifteen minutes. Please prepare yourselves for parting. Thank you! _

[::…~Amu's POV~…::]

Finally, the plane would be landing soon!

Goode-bye long hours of boredom, and hello Japan! Odd enough, I, Hiroshima Amu, only heir to the Hiroshima industries, somehow feel like she misses this particular city even though it is the first time for her to see it (or so that's how far I remember).

If you want to know why I said that this was my start (which I think you're dying to), it's because I woke up on a hospital bead two years ago, with my parents at my side, obviously I was oblivious of who they were or why I was there. They told me I had comma from a terrible shock, and they were happy that I finally awoke as they both hugged me. A few days later, I was up and about. I spent most of my time on the plane, traveling to distant places with my parents

We have been busy these passed two years, visiting foreign places for business meetings and growth-checking of our many manors and resorts. They say we had so much to catch on with the business, since most time was spent in the hospital, waiting for my recovery. So far, it was going smoothly. I always wonder which company calls us from time to time, even though I'm unfamiliar with most.

For my schooling? I study on the plane. Weird, huh? I think so too. I don't really know how to socialize with people my age anymore, since most of my conversations are with adults (flight attendants and important adults). I terribly have a mature image in front of others. But, I'm actually very afraid to show the 'child-like' part of me, the normal one. Maybe because I didn't want my past waking up or maybe I wanted my parents to be proud of something about me, nonetheless, I really wouldn't know.

The plane landed beautifully on the airport, and I could already see hundreds of reporters outside wanting an interview from any of us. Unfortunately, we have no time for that.

I went outside as my mom greeted me with a smile and two bulky body guards. Her expression changed from happy to serious, as she talked to me with much formality. "Good morning, Amu. Look your best as we go outside. A wrong move could cause reputation. Jean will accompany you while walking. Remember to wear your sunglasses, be modest and formal, and of course ignore every reporter you come across. The guards will handle the rest. Is that clear?

"Yes, mother. As always." See? I even call her mother instead of mom, this doesn't even look like a normal parent-child conversation.

"Good. I gave your butler (Jean) further instructions. Your father and I have business to attend today, so this might be our first and last conversation until tomorrow." A guard appeared from behind me and bowed.

"Madame, the limmoscene is ready now. We must go now or more reporters will come. Master Hiroshima will be following shortly." the guard said.

My mom signaled me to go down, and Jean followed shortly after. We were greeted by many flashes and bodyguards making our way. We both hurried to my assigned car, my luggage was already loaded, and we sped off to the hotel, of course, followed by two cars at the front and back. I lied down on my seat, my pink hair scattering across. I then fall to a deep sleep. Jean seating across me was the last thing I saw.

Finally, some peace.

---

**Please review.**


End file.
